Today, an automated teller machine (ATM) allowing a financial transaction such as cash deposit, cash withdrawal, money transfer or the like to be performed automatically is in common use. Such an ATM does not require an operator to perform a procedure at the teller window and enables the operator to perform a financial transaction easily and quickly.
A currently common ATM system needs to be operated by an operator for a transaction. Therefore, the ATM is occupied by the operator during the transaction. There is a tendency that many users use ATMs to withdraw cash in certain time slots, for example, during a lunch break. In the case where the number of ATMs is smaller for the number of users at such a peak time, bank queues become long. As a result, the users need to wait for a very long time until using the ATM to withdraw cash.
In order to prevent an illegal withdrawal of cash, some ATMs may have a function of confirming that the user operating the ATM matches the holder of the account that is the target of transaction. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-171218 describes a technology for preventing an illegal withdrawal at the ATM. According to this technology, the user operating the ATM is checked against the holder of the account that is the target of transaction by a communication between the communication terminal of the user and the ATM, and thus the user is authenticated.
However, the technology of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-171218 requires the user to operate the ATM as is conventionally needed. Therefore, the time needed to complete the transaction is the same as by the conventional art.
The present invention made in light of such a problem has an object of providing a provision system that requires a smaller number of operation steps to be made on a provision device by a user.